The Story
by Alama
Summary: "All of these lines across my face tell you the story of who I am. So many stories of where I've been and how I got to where I am, but these stories don't mean anything when you've got no one to tell them to. It's true. I was made for you." -Brandi Carlile (The Story) A series of Linzin prompts. Romance and hilarity ensues! ;)
1. Be the Leaf

**Writer's block is **_**evil!**_

**I'm fighting- or at least attempting to fight writer's block with prompts. **

Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP getting a higher score on "Flappy Bird" than Person B. How does Person B react?

**WARNING: Slight language ahead for anyone it might bother!**

**AU: Modern day Linzin. For the sake of this universe, I have changed the name of "Flappy Bird" to "Leaf in the Wind." I'm guessing you guys can figure out the changes ;) Enjoy!**

"Damn it!"

"Fuck!"

"How the flameo is someone supposed to get past this thing? This is impossible."

Cerulean eyes narrowed in suspicion, but otherwise, Tenzin didn't make a move. He studied the woman at his side as she glowered defiantly at the phone she held in one hand. Her mouth was set in a firm line and with her free hand she repeatedly tapped the screen with her index finger. After a few taps on the screen another curse escaped from Lin's gritted teeth, a shuttering breath passed through pursed lips, and soon enough she was engaged with said item once again.

The airbender raised an inquisitive brow. "What are you doing, Lin?"

Lin didn't speak for a moment, her emerald eyed gaze locked on the screen in front of her face. The room was dark, but the light from the phone highlighted the dark haired woman's features. Her lips were curled into a snarl. She groaned and tossed said item onto the bed as she seethed, "Leaf in the Wind."

"Which is…?"

"It's an app. A game," she simply stated before taking the phone back into her hands. The woman exhibited her point by demonstrating, narrating as she opened the application. Her boyfriend leaned in. "You tap the screen and the leaf floats through the air. Just don't hit the obstacles or you- Damn it! The highest score I have managed is ten."

"That is what you're all worked up about? That's nothing but a mockery of technology. A complete waste of time," Tenzin concluded with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Beifong took a moment to consider wording, she tucked a loose strand of ebony hair behind her ear. With a smirk plastered on her face, emerald eyes shining she leaned into her boyfriend's shoulder. "You're right, airhead," she sighed. "Besides, it's not like you could beat my score, anyway."

That comment seemed to catch the monk's attention, for he turned to Lin with an unreadable expression that adorned his face. With a glance toward the phone that Lin would only describe as curiosity, he paused, hesitant.

She pressed forward, a hint of jocularity in her own voice. She smirked- she was going to enjoy this. "What is it?"

Lin suppressed a laugh that threatened to escape and managed to simply scoff as Tenzin inquired with a hint of curiosity laced over his usually composed demeanor, "May-may I try it?"

"Knock yourself out, Airhead."

Tenzin took the phone into his hands and within moments appeared to be in a complete and utter trance. His eyes were deadlocked on the multicolored display, his mouth agape and fingers moving rapidly across the screen. Minutes passed and Lin found that the airbending master had yet to stumble. She leaned over his shoulder, her own mouth agape and she gasped.

"Fifty-five?!" she rasped, "how?"

With a smile on his face, Tenzin simply handed the phone back to her, and said, "Be the leaf." When Lin did nothing but stare at the man as if he had consumed a bottle of cactus juice he clarified with, "patience, Lin. The goal is to weave your way through the obstacles without touching them. Like airbending, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice. It's simple, really."

With narrowed emerald eyes, now gleaming with green envy- that almost hurt to admit- Lin scowled at the man as she tossed the phone carelessly to the side. "I hate you."

Tenzin smiled and pulled Lin closer with a tattooed arm wrapped around her waist. For a mere moment she resisted the embrace, but soon relaxed into his touch. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you."

~*~  
**If anyone reading this has played "Flappy Bird" then you understand Lin's pain! That game is so frustrating, but it's freaking addicting! Lin's commentary at the beginning of this, save from saying "flameo" (I think I might have actually said "monkey feathers", though…) that was my basically my exact wording while playing the game on a friend's iPad. (She took it away from me because I threatened to throw it against the wall…) **

**Anyway…Enjoy it? **

**Extremely short, but this was really fun. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think. I'm open to suggestions for more prompts...**


	2. Torrent

Prompt: "I love the rain, don't you?"

**Hey, hey! Welcome back! **

"**He remembered the first time he took her flying: It started raining and he wanted to land but her exact rebuttal was: 'You're an airbender, you'll dry'." **

**~ From my Linzin sentence drabbles (Like Old Times) - ****Rain****…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Despite the ominous aura, dark clouded skies held a promise for a torrential downpour, Tenzin smiled as he daintily tossed the rest of the supplies effortlessly in to Oogi's saddle. The twelve year old airbender, usually so composed, wanted to do nothing more than leap into the air, whoop and holler, to express his ever-growing enthusiasm in anticipation for the event to come. With each passing second, the boy found it more and more difficult to maintain his stoic visage.

Today was the day. Today was the day he was finally going to take Oogi out on his first solo flight!

Better yet: Lin was accompanying him.

"What's the hold up, Airhead? Let's get this bison into the air. Chop. Chop."

His back was turned, but he could almost picture eleven year old Lin Beifong standing there, emerald eyes narrowed, arms folded across her chest, infamous smirk adoring her face.

"Lin," he nodded in a superfluous formal greeting, "lovely as always."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin." Any normal passerby wouldn't have at all taken notice at the way Lin's voice wavered, only in the slightest, as she waved her hand dismissively at the airbender's hello. He did. There was a hint of color in her usual ivory cheeks, and only for a moment did she avoid making eye contact with the boy, but she did. With erect posture, she pressed, "Are we going to go flying, or are we going to exchange pleasantries like a bunch of sophisticates?"

"Of course," Tenzin suppressed a knowing smirk, simply smiling down at the scowling earthbender as he took his place atop Oogi's head, reins in hand. He looked sidelong as Lin expertly scaled the bison's side, comfortably positioning herself at the head of the saddle. Satisfied that she was secure, he averted his gaze to the clouds. "We should be cautious. It's appears it is going to rain."

Dramatically rolling her eyes and snapping her fingers together, Lin deadpanned, "All the more reason for us to get a move on. _Let's go._"

"Patience, Lin. You know, the monks used to say-"

A deep throated, almost animalistic like growl echoed in the back of Lin's throat as she pointedly glared in Tenzin's direction.

"-point taken," a wide eyed airbender knowingly nodded. "Let's go. Oogi," Tenzin couldn't suppress the smirk that broke his generally cool, calm, and collected demeanor. The next words floated easily off his tongue, "Yip, yip."

He was doing it.

They were doing it.

On his own, for the first time, Tenzin was flying Oogi, his best friend by his side.

He held a vice like grip on the reins, knuckles turned white, his heart pounded feverishly against his rib cage- it certainly couldn't be healthy for a person to experience this much of an adrenaline rush, in one moment. He was soaring in every sense of the word. As the sky bison ascended into the air at a steady pace, he laughed- a hardy loud laugh that wisped with the gentle breeze, melting into the clouds.

He felt free.

He felt alive.

His told loosened on the leather, content that Oogi could fly without hesitation at that point, and cast a sidelong glance back toward the earthbending girl. His heart skipped a beat, that soaring sensation rocketing to heights he didn't realize possible. Lin Beifong wore a visage as strong and unyielding as the earth she bent, but the smile that adorned her face as she took in her aerial surroundings…she looked beautiful. Emerald jade eyes crinkled as the laugh that emanated from her upturned lips stretched, accenting her high cheekbones. Those ivory cheeks were flushed- a crimson that put the embroidery of the finest fire nation clothing to shame.

"This is incredible!" she exclaimed, with flailing hand gestures to emphasize her point, "look at this! Come here, Airhead."

Comfortable to take his place by her side, he sat crossed legged on the edge of the saddle, leaning cautiously to take in the view, following the path of Lin's downcast index finger. "That is," he whispered a wisp of breath through pursed lips, "incredible."

The Island below, a generally formidable force all its own, looked so miniscule from their vantage point. While it was neither Tenzin's nor Lin's first time seeing the Island from this angle, the simple fact that it was _Tenzin _that held the reins in his hands, that _he _was the one guiding the bison through the skies. That simple fact made the two of them sport unmistakable smiles.

He did it. They did it. He- _they_ were flying solo.

"I-"Tenzin stopped. A droplet of water, striking against his cleanly shaven head, made the pre-pubescent boy stare curiously at the clouds above.

Rain poured from the sky in sheets, almost in an instant.

"Lin," Tenzin shouted over the echoing roar of the precipitation, "we should land. We're getting soaked!"

She didn't move. Not an eye-twitch. Her miraculous smile never once left her face. She simply gripped the edge of the saddle, threw back her head and laughed. The rain covered her face, streams of water trailing down her ivory cheeks, tracing her jawline. Tongue outstretched, the girl gleefully caught the droplets in her mouth before turning back to her friend with a raised brow and that signature grin on her face.

"This is great!" In a rather grotesque display of "Beifong" affection, her fist collided rather roughly with the boy's forearm. He scowled, but appreciated the gesture, nonetheless. "I love the rain, don't you?"

Tenzin frowned. "Well, not really, Lin. I think we should land. We're getting extremely soaked."

"Seriously?" was her response, accompanied by an incredulous look and a quirked brow. "You're worried about getting wet? You're an airbender, you'll dry."

He watched with amusement as the young earthbender continued to relish in the torrential downpour that made her ebony hair plaster to her face. In a vain attempt to move her hair out of her eyes, she tucked a strand behind her ear. She laughed. She smiled.

Lin Beifong _generally_ wore a visage as strong an as unyielding as the earth she bent. Never had Tenzin seen an earthbender so relaxed out of their element- away from the ground and into the air.

Lin looked content.

She looked free.

She looked alive.

Who was he to deny her that pleasure?

"Fair enough," Tenzin concluded, "five more minutes."

"Awesome!" A chaste kiss was placed on Tenzin's cheek. If felt like a whisk of air. "You're the best!"

Any passerby wouldn't have noticed the flustered way Tenzin tugged at the collar of his robe. Or that there was a slight waver in his voice as he managed to mumble a dismissive acceptance. She did. There was a hint of color on his generally rather pale face. She smiled knowingly as he straightened his robes and took his place back atop Oogi's head once more, taking the reins in his hands.

* * *

**Whatcha think? **


End file.
